darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Falador Party Room
The Party Room is a building in north-east Falador. This room is used to host drop parties where items, regardless of value, can be indirectly given to other players. These items drop randomly from party balloons, which players have to pop, in order for the items to appear on the ground. When the King's Ransom quest was released, the Party Room was moved from Seers' Village to Falador, making it available to non-members. With removal of the trade limit, players can now use the party room on any world. Designated Party Room worlds were removed for a time, but have now returned. The Party Room has yet to regain its former popularity. Features Party Pete The owner of the Party Room, Party Pete is a fun-loving non-player character, and one of the few characters in RuneScape who wears a partyhat. Although he wears a partyhat, it is generally thought that this is because of his name and role, not his wealth. He will use the dance emote, and count down until the release of the party balloons. He will also remove 'cheap' items from the Party Chest. He also sells Afros. Colours: Burgundy, Red, Vermilion, Pink, Orange, Yellow, Peach, Brown, Dark Brown, Light Brown, Mint Green, Green, Dark Green, Dark Blue, Turquoise, Light Blue, Purple, Violet, Indigo, Dark Grey, Military Grey, White, Light Grey, Taupe, and Black. When they were removed as drops, he also began to sell 10th anniversary candles (15 coins) and 10th anniversary cakes (150 coins). These regenerate at a ridiculously fast rate. Dancing Knights Pulling the lever near the Party Chest will give a player the option of summoning the 6 dancing knights for 500 coins. The knights will dance on the tabletop, singing a song in parody of a similar scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Examine: You'd need a tin opener to get him out. Talk-to knight: "He's too busy dancing to talk!" Party Chest Players can donate items to the party chest, but cannot withdraw them again. Items that cannot be dropped or traded may not be put into the chest. Pulling the lever next to the chest for 1000 coins will cause balloons to float down around the Hall. Popping these balloons may yield an item from the chest. If stacked or noted items are put into the chest, they do not necessarily have to appear in the same balloon. As an example, twenty noted lobsters put into the chest can appear in four different balloons, with random amounts in each whose sum is twenty. This feature, and the bar upstairs, makes the Party Hall a popular place for drop parties. Note: Gnomeballs may be deposited, even though they cannot be bought on the Grand Exchange. Bar The bar upstairs serves regular beer. You can also dance with the barmaids Megan and Lucy. Postie Pete Postie Pete frequently visits the Party Hall. He does not trade any items, mostly just tells jokes. Players can converse with him one at a time. Falador Tasks Talking to Party Pete is one of the easy Falador Tasks. Criticisms * People criticize the fact anything can be put in the party chest, therefore many people put more useless items in than valuable items. There are also "party crashing" clans that gather useless items to fill treasure chests. * People also criticize how people always close the chest when other players try to see what is being dropped in the chest. * Another criticism is that players may set free lots of toys (toy dolls, toy soldiers, etc.) so that players might accidentally click one instead of a balloon. "Around the world" drop parties ﻿On 4 January 2011 Jagex made it possible for Jagex Moderators to drop a 10th anniversary chest anywhere on RuneScape, making it possible to have a balloon drop party wherever you wanted. Players can drop anything they want, and Jagex will drop the 10th anniversary cakes and candles. This was to celebrate RuneScape's 10th Anniversary. Party announcements From 17 March 2009 to 1 February 2011 certain NPCs would announce that a party was about to take place. According to Jagex, this was to stop players from making covert trades (especially real trades) by attracting lots of people into the room to take the items. The party advertisement varied depending on the value of the items in the chest: *'0-50,000' No advertisement. Ten second delay between pulling the lever and the balloons dropping. *'50,000-150,000' Falador Bankers and Party Room barmaids advertise. One hundred tick delay (one minute) . *'150,000-1,000,000' Falador men, women, bankers and Party Room barmaids advertise. Five hundred tick delay (five minutes). *'1,000,000 or more' Falador men, women, and Party Room barmaids advertise. Also, nearly every banker in RuneScape will advertise and offer free teleports to the Party Room. One thousand tick delay (ten minutes). The NPCs in Falador, such as the bank staff and the guards, react with excitement when a party is in progress. One of the phrases said refers to "high value items", but it is hard to tell if that is true. The NPC chat only appears on the main screen, not in the chat box. Trivia *When looked at from the higher level, the minimap makes the guards and any players on the wall appear to float. *During the RS2 beta, there was originally a glitch which allowed players to duplicate any item by depositing a greater amount than they had into the chest and then withdrawing it. In this way, many players made millions by duplicating items such as rune platebodies and dragon medium helmets. *Players were able to close the door in the Party Room until sometime in April 2008. This was changed because of door spamming. *One previous criticism was that players would bring familiars or pets into the party room, causing others to accidentally click them instead of the balloons. This has been changed, however, and the party room is now "a Summoning-free area". Players who try to enter with a follower will be turned away from the door, and pets can no longer be dropped in the building. *The party room was built in response to the large popularity of "drop parties". Many players were complaining about how people would cheat by just telegrabbing the item and making it impossible for other players to get anything. When built, it was just an empty building in which the telekinetic grab was disabled. When the game was updated to RS2, the building became quite a bit more structured, adding the chest, lever, and bar. The telegrab still will not work inside the party room, however. *Many people criticised that the fact that they can receive Random Events while in the party room. If the player receive a random event in a crowded room, they may get teleported away and receive something less valuable if anything. This is no longer possible, as Random Events have been removed from the game. *After-parties commonly follow a drop party, which consist of items players obtained from the first drop party that they re-deposited. *Some players who quit RuneScape would buy millions of needles from the Grand Exchange at one coin each and then put them in the Party Room. This caused many players to come to the party room in hopes of getting an item worth a large amount of coins, because the bankers and other non-player characters will say how much coins' worth of items is being dropped in the Party Room, but will not distinguish between an item such as a Dragon chainbody and needles. *When activated the dancing knights will use the dance emote. *If a large amount of an item which is regarded as hard to sell is put in the chest, the items may still be in drops several days later, with players constantly re-adding them. *If you attempt to light a fire in the Party Room, it will say "Lighting a fire in the party room would be a safety hazard!" *Before the King's Ransom update, a large house called the Falador Mansion replaced the Party Room. *In the past, some Dungeoneering items have been dropped at the party room after being smuggled out of the dungeons. *If you scroll over any worn item that is in the chest while wearing damage boosting armour it will say Damage: 0. *It is also possible that the room will randomly generate items that weren't in the chest before. *Mod Hohbein implied in the Wilderness FAQ that party rooms may eventually be available in POH's. *From 17 March 2009 to 1 February 2011 the party room would only function in special worlds (102, 103, 131 and 152) with "Party Room" as their official activity. Jagex has justified this change as a way of further combating Real world trading. *Players used to be able to put pink hats into the party room chest, but are no longer able to do so after an update, which was due to the quite popular idea of saying that one was holding a phat drop party, but then dropped pink hats and not partyhats. *During the festive cracker events, attempting to place anything in the chest would give the message: "You cannot withdraw or deposit items in the chest whilst a Festive Cracker drop is active." no:Party Room fi:Falador Party Room